What happened to us?
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: It has been 3 days since they last kissed and they haven't seen each other since. Isabella has cut herself off from the world and Phineas is losing all hope of seeing her again. Will they ever see each other again and will anything be the same afterwords. Meanwhile, on a lighter note, Doof faces the return of an old nemesis. Sequel to There's no such thing as just an ordinary day.
1. Prologue

**This is my second fanfic and sequel to 'There's no such thing as just an ordinary day' so if you've clicked onto this, I'd recommend that you read my first fanfic before reading this one. As always, please feel free to leave a review if you've enjoyed this story.**

**(The Prologue takes place at the end of the day where my first fanfic finished. The rest of the story will take place a few days later as stated in the summary. Rated T for later chapters.)**

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

It was the end of the day and Isabella made her way home just as she did everyday but this time, something was different. Earlier, Phineas had confessed his love for her after retrieving a memory that she could not remember. This was the happiest day of her life. She wouldn't have to wait her whole life to be with him anymore. But there was something that was still bothering her. When they went inside all they did was talk about their feelings but whenever she asked about his memory, he would avoid the question and say that it didn't matter. Sure it didn't matter to him, but she wanted to know. In fact, she needed to know. As she decided to run back home, Phineas was watching her, unable to take his eyes off of her. She just looked so beautiful at sunset. As she moved out of his view, he moved off his windowsill and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Soon after, Ferb entered the room. Phineas looked up at him and Ferb raised an eyebrow as if to say '_Well?_'

"If you want to know how it went, it went better than I could imagine" he said beginning to slip into a daydream. '_It must have gone extremely well if it was beyond Phineas' imagination_' Ferb thought.

"What did you find?" Ferb replied as calm as ever.

"What do you mean?" Ferb pointed out into the backyard where their invention had disappeared a few minutes earlier. "Oh, from the machine. Well, it's the weirdest thing. There was like a blip in my memories. A small part where there was nothing." Ferb knew what Phineas was on about. Even he couldn't remember that day of summer but he had gotten past it and moved on with his life. "I had to slow down my mind to see these memories. They were moving at supersonic speeds or something. And I saw some weird things. Say, Ferb?" Ferb who had been listening while getting dressed for bed, turned around to look at him. "Do you remember riding our mechanical bulls downtown?"

"If you're talking about that day, I think you know my answer."

"Oh, well there was other stuff too like, Baljeet was fighting robots in The Beak suit." Ferb, again, raised his eyebrow to this, believing that Baljeet would take a strategic role in a battle rather than a combat role. "Then I found probably the most important moment." Phineas now had Ferb's total attention. "She kissed me. She kissed me Ferb! And I forgot. How could I forget?" Ferb got up from his bed and sat next to Phineas and put an arm around him.

"People often forget things that threaten to hurt them."

"But it was a happy moment. I know it was. Wait… wait it was… I…" a tear started to form in his eye and so Ferb pulled him into a hug. Phineas then glanced out into the dark of the night as he found himself questioning the moment that he had chosen to embrace. "I don't know what it was."

Pinky began to bark uncontrollably as Isabella reached the house. But she was in no mood for her dog. She burst through the door and ran straight into her room. She immediately pulled her notebook out from under her pillow and sat down at her desk. She skipped the first few pages which were filled with Phineas land fantasies and made her way to a blank page in the middle of the book. Without hesitation, she began to write down everything that they had done every summer. She started from when Phineas and Ferb built their rollercoaster, thinking that if she wrote down everything, it would help her to remember their first kiss.

It was 3 a.m. and Phineas and Ferb were sleeping silently with Perry, who had gotten back from thwarting Doofenshmirtz again a few hours ago. Ferb had told Phineas not to dwell on his feelings now and that they would sort them out in the morning. However while they were sleeping, someone was still dealing with her feelings. Isabella was still sat at her desk and hadn't moved for the past half an hour. She couldn't understand what was in front of her. '_Why? Why, why, why? Why would I do that? When did I do that?_' She was staring at her notebook. It had taken her ten minutes before she realised what she had done. She kept going through each of her pages to make sure…. Well… To make sure she hadn't done this before. She read through all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, each one taking up an eighth of the page. She read until she stopped above a black line. In fact, the last half of the page was completely covered in ink. She hadn't spilled any. I was more like she had coloured it in. She flipped the page to see the rest of Phineas and Ferb's inventions on the other side. '_Why?_' She knew it had something to do with the day she couldn't remember. It was one thing not to remember something; it was another to have something stopping you from remembering. This scared her the most. She couldn't even imagine what happened that day. Whenever her mind tried to focus on that day, something would always force her way into her mind, distracting her from remembering. The more she tried to remember, the more scared she got. She tried writing down what could have happened that day and every time something would happen to her; from her hand trembling and refusing to move, to coughing uncontrollably. After 40 minutes, she had ended up on her bed, curled up under the sheets, tears streaming down her eyes like waterfalls and her knees to her chest, terrified of what she would do if her mind wondered.


	2. Chapter 1: 3 Days Later

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, been preoccupied with school issues. While I try to sort out my life, here's the first official chapter for your enjoyment. **

_3 Days Later_

Phineas awoke to what should have been another extraordinary day, but this was anything but. His normal cheery and imaginative attitude was all but extinguished. He slowly made his way out of his bed, being careful not to wake Perry or Ferb and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was 6 in the morning and he had been waking up this early every day since Isabella stopped showing up every day. He didn't understand why she wouldn't come outside anymore. Every time he went over to check on her, her mother refused to let him in, saying it was his fault. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong but every time she saw his face, it was like she was to burst out in tears. He had kept this from his mom in case whatever was wrong with Isabella **was** his fault. He thought, for a second, that she could be pregnant, but the thought was completely washed away once he realised how stupid that was. He didn't even believe in girls having 'cooties' in preschool. But Isabella's mom's behaviour was similar to the people he had saw in dramas on TV who were in similar situations. He had no clue on what was happening over the road and he hated not knowing anything. As he poured his cereal into a bowl, he didn't notice Ferb enter the room and sit down at the table.

"Is that for me?" he asked sarcastically as Phineas turned around.

"Ha, ha" he replied with the same level of sarcasm. "Here, take it." He put the bowl on the table and slid it towards his step-brother.

"What? No milk?" he said, continuing his sarcastic chat with his brother.

"I'm not doing everything for you today." Phineas' tone went from sarcastic to guilt. Ferb then went to get the milk out of the fridge as Phineas started to pour his cereal into another bowl. As they both sat down, Ferb noticed that Phineas looked more upset than usual.

"You gonna help us today, or are you gonna sulk in your room again?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"You know I don't do that anymore." He said pouring the milk into his bowl.

"What, the former or the latter?"

"Both" Ferb, knowing that small talk wasn't going to get him anywhere, proceeded to get right on topic after he took his share of milk.

"You know it isn't your fault." Phineas looked up from his cereal.

"Yes." This single note reply was enough to spring Ferb from his seat.

"Then why don't you do something." He tried to contain his frustration as the Phineas he knew wouldn't give up on anything or anyone.

"I have." He replied, matching his dull tone from before.

"Then why doesn't it sound like you have?" Phineas sprung to his feet in anger.

"BECAUSE!" he began to yell but to he knew that yelling wouldn't accomplish anything. He began to calm down "… Because, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do Ferb, and its killing me."

"Go to her."

"How? Her mother won't let me in."

"You have to keep trying, for her sake as well as yours." Phineas let out a sigh of defeat.

"I'll try, but I doubt it will work." Phineas then picked up his bowl of cereal and proceeded to walk back up to his room. As he walked out of the kitchen, Ferb heard him mutter under his breath; "She must hate me."

Over at Isabella's house, her mother was cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast but it was not for her. For 3 days, her daughter had locked herself in her room, unwilling to communicate with anyone unless absolutely necessary. The only thing she asked from her mother was to respect her decision and leave breakfast, lunch and dinner outside her door. Her mother did not know what had happened to her, but it upset her to know that her 'Isa' decided to lock herself in her room, for whatever reason, and wanted to be isolated from her friends and family. She plated up and poured some orange juice into a jug and put them and a small cup onto a tray and took it to her room. She stopped at her daughter's door for a few seconds and then knocked 3 times.

"Isa, your breakfast is ready." She waited for a few more seconds before 3 knocks came from the other side of the door. Vivian couldn't stand it as she burst out in tears and ran into the living room to drown her sorrows. She wanted to get her help but if she did, she could hate her own mother. '_No child should hate their parents_' she thought while getting up from the couch and trying to compose herself.

A few minutes later, Vivian had steadied herself while watching daytime television. She needed to distract herself from her upsetting predicament. However, a knock at the door came too early for her and she couldn't bring herself to open it. The knocks continued for a minute before Vivian got up, driven by anger. She flung open the door to find someone she had now begun to hate. She went to slam the door, but he wedged his foot in the door. He would have screamed, but he needed to see Isabella so much that he hardly noticed the pain.

"Wait! Please Mrs Garcia Shapiro…" he said, pleadingly.

"What is it Phineas?" she replied sharply.

"Isabella."

"Just stop right there! You may not see my daughter, under any circumstances, so just go home!"

"Why?" He had said this many times before, but this was different. She looked at him, really looked at him. He was determined and confident, something she thought he could never be in this situation. "Just tell me why." She looked at him and decided to tell him the honest truth.

"Look, I am just as much in the dark as you are but…"

"Then let me see her!"

"… I know that if I let you near her, it would destroy her." She couldn't look at him anymore but only had one last thing to say before she closed the door.

"Go home…for her."

**As the drama and emotions build, the chapters will become longer, so forgive me if you feel this was cut short. As always, let me know what you think and be prepared for the next chapter when Phineas and Ferb plan their next move. Also, who will stop Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme when Perry is given a different mission?**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**It feels like forever since I last updated. Been having trouble with my laptop and had to restore it to its factory settings. Saved most of the stuff that was on there. Anyway, thought I'd treat y'all to two more chapters. Enjoy!**

With that, the door closed on him. He stood there for a while, Vivian's last words to him still echoing in his brain. '_Go home… for her._' It was clear now. Isabella didn't want to see him; in fact, she didn't even want to acknowledge him. As he left their front yard, he turned and looked towards her window and, noting that the curtains were closed, he looked down onto the sidewalk, cold and grey like his heart, and continued back home. Phineas made his way to his room and threw himself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling again. For the first time in his life, he wasn't thinking, he didn't want to think, he only wanted lay there for the day. His gaze was suddenly drawn to his phone. He had already called and texted Isabella a thousand times but he would get no reply. Without thinking, he grabbed the phone and immediately called her, though he didn't look to see if she had picked up. She had made her decision, and there was no way she would pick up, not for him at least. Ferb, who was working on something with Baljeet, Buford and Ginger, noticed that the light was on in their bedroom and excused himself from the day's invention to check it out. Baljeet and Buford didn't know what was going on but they didn't want to know, Baljeet wasn't good with girls and Buford hated anything girl related so the two of them kept out of this situation. Ginger however, was stuck in a difficult situation. With the ties between the Fireside Girls and Phineas and Ferb diminishing, Ginger was the only one to show up now, even if it was only for Baljeet. With Isabella gone and Ferb, inadvertently, upsetting Gretchen, none of the other fireside girls hung out with them anymore. The truth was, Isabella made the Fireside Girls better and without her, Troop 46231, was beginning to fall apart.

Meanwhile, Perry had just made his way into his lair through a tube in the ceiling. He made his way to his chair where his boss, Major Monogram, appeared on the screen.

"Ah. Good morning agent P. Sorry, no Doofenshmirtz scheme today." Perry looked at him, confused. "You have a mission which is far more important. We've been contacted by Wanda's division that one of their agents' host families is acting very peculiar. I think you're familiar with the person in question, one Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Analysis provided from Agent P indicates… Oh, I mean not you, the other Agent P. You know… what's his name? Pinky is it?" Perry nodded in response. "Well, analysis provided by agent Pinky indicates that the Garcia-Shapiro girl has locked herself in her room and is refusing to communicate with anyone. Not even an agent of the O.W.C.A can get in there. They don't know what is up with her but we think we might have found the answer. As you know, we monitor your host family, namely Phineas and Ferb, to see if their inventions could be a threat to anyone and so far, nothing. But the device that they built a few days ago may be the reason for her peculiar behaviour. We would have picked this up sooner but Carl locked us out of our surveillance equipment."

"Sir, I told you, I thought I knew the password."

"Get back in that corner. You've made me very angry." He said like an angry mother. Perry seemed to be a bit creped out by this. "Anyway, Agent P, the device they made allowed them to retrieve memories. If they begin to question… that day, then you have to distract them somehow. I don't think I need to tell you, but I will anyway, if they remember that day, they will know of your double life and we will be forced to relocate you to a different host family, you know which will take ages, there are forms, regulations… All that paperwork is defiantly on my heebie-geebie scale."

"Can't we just blast them with the Amnesia-inator again, sir?"

"What good would that do, Carl? It obviously didn't work properly the first time, why would it work now? Plus that thing would probably give them brain damage if we kept using it. You do remember who built that thing in the first place, don't you?" Perry chattered at his boss, alerting him to a detail that was bothering him. "What? Oh yes, Doofenshmirtz. Don't you worry; we have the one of the best tying up that loose end. So, anyway Agent P, your mission is to keep a close eye on Phineas and Ferb **and** Miss Garcia-Shapiro, if you can." Perry saluted the Major and soon was on his way back into the house; however, his salute was less motivated than usual.

Ferb slowly opened the door to find Phineas, his face buried in the pillow, crying his heart out. Ferb hated seeing his brother upset. This whole event had changed him from the fun loving, creative kid he had spent most of his life with. He was now getting tired of this; Isabella was breaking his heart for no reason whatsoever. What was so bad that she could crush this young boy's soul? He would have done something about it, but he needed Phineas to do something. As much as he wanted this to be over, Ferb didn't want to be the hero. He sat down beside Phineas and put his hand on his shoulder, his way to say 'I'm here if you need me.' Phineas looked up at him, wiping the tears running down his face.

"Ferb, I don't know what to do. I need to see her, but how? He said through his sobs. He then thrust his head back into his tear-soaked pillow. There was then an awkward silence before Ferb spoke up.

"Sneak in." he said calmly. Phineas took his head out of his pillow again.

"Sneak in? I can't just break in. It's wrong."

"I never said **break **in. Sneak in." Phineas then wiped the tears from his eyes and looked his brother.

"Ferb, I know what I'm gonna do today."

_Later that day_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof had finished his new –inator and began to polish it while singing 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'.

"Bow, chicka, bow-wow, that's what my baby says!"

"Mow-mow-mow, and my heart starts pumping!"

"Chicka-chicka, choo wop, never gonna stop!"

"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"

He took a moment to stop and think. "Man that song is catchy. I should do something evil with that someday." He then took a step back to admire his latest creation before wheeling it out onto the balcony. He took aim at city hall before shouting "And now, my brother Roger will pay for all the years I suffered in his shadow!" He went to press the firing button but stopped his finger an inch away. "Hmm, something's missing." It soon hit him, "Hey, where's Perry?" He looked all around, thinking his nemesis was waiting in the shadows. "Oh, I know, I'll use my 'Monotreme-inator' to find him." He turned and sat down a computer like device and activated it. The machine scanned the whole of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, searching for any Platypuses in the building. It found nothing. "Hmm, oh well, I'm sure he'll turn up at the last moment and thwart me." He ran back to his latest –inator and started his speech again "And now, my brother Roger will pay for all the years I suffered in…" He stopped as he heard an approaching helicopter. He looked up to see it drop something and fly over the top of his building. He squinted as he tried to identify the mystery object. As it made its way closer to him, he recognised it immediately and knew that he was in danger. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Not you!" He ran back inside as the one of a kind secret agent at the O.W.C.A, smashed the bottom of his titanium enforced pot straight into the middle of the –inator causing it to explode, propelling the plant back into the air where it was soon caught in the same helicopter that 'delivered' him. Doof then ran back outside and yelled while waving his fists in the air "CURSE YOU PLANTY THE POTTED PLANT!"

**Like? If you thought that was the end of Doof's story line and that it was a bit short, you're wrong. There will be plenty more Doof to come. I was just showing Planty the Potted Plant's destructive power that he showed in his debut episode. I just think it's hilarious that a plant could do a better job at thwarting Doof than Perry.**

**Next time: Phineas finally makes his way into Isabella's house, but will he regret it? Just click next to find out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**Second part of my double upload. For anyone who was wondering where the Fireside Girls may fit into this, I'm working on a chapter devoted to them. Like a true Phineas and Ferb Fireside Girls episode, it will also feature Professor Poofenplotz and Pinky the Chihuahua and it will show what the girls face during the time between the end of 'There's no such thing as just an ordinary day' and Chapter 1 of this story. But enough about that, please enjoy Chapter 3.**

_Later that night_

Phineas and Ferb had been working all evening on recreating an old invention of theirs. They had used it once before to retrieve their mom's guitar pick but neither of them remembered what happened to it. They only stopped working on their invention to say goodbye to Buford, Baljeet and Ginger and to have dinner. It was now 11:30pm and everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher household was asleep, apart from Phineas and Ferb who had just completed the device which would help Phineas sneak into Isabella's.

"So, what's your plan?" Ferb said to his brother, who was making some last modifications to the device.

"Plan? I… I don't have one." His brother said weakly.

"You, Phineas Flynn, don't have a plan?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time this week, would it?" he said dimly. "And… done. It should function properly now." Ferb, noticing that Phineas was trying to distract himself from the real issue, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to be ready for this. You do know that." Phineas then looked up at his brother, confused. Of course he was ready for this; he wouldn't be doing it otherwise. "I'm sorry, but you may need to prepare for the worst." Phineas was even more confused at this statement.

"What do you mean?" Ferb gulped nervously as he realised what he had just suggested.

"Nothing. I just meant that you may need to prepare for anything." Phineas knew that he was trying to cover his tracks and he was beginning to get mad.

"Such as?"

"Well…" Ferb began to scratch the back of his neck before Phineas spoke up.

"Ferb I know what your suggesting and I don't need to know what's going on over there to tell you that she's not…that!" Ferb lowered his head, mentally slapping himself for trying to suggest such a thing.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. Phineas, knowing that his brother messed up and wasn't trying to aggravate him, lightened his tone.

"You should stick with the silent act." Ferb wanted to chuckle but he couldn't get past what he said before. He responded like he did when he was 10 years old, with a quick thumbs up. Phineas smiled and picked up the orb and motioned Ferb for a rope. Ferb tied one end to the end of his bed and threw the other side out of the window. Phineas then gave his brother a small salute before jumping out the window. Ferb looked outside to see if he was alright but by the time he got to the window, Phineas had just left the back yard. Ferb wanted to go to bed, but his heart stopped him. He knew that whatever the outcome, Phineas would need his brother.

Across the street, Phineas had made his way to Isabella's window. He was clutching the orb in his hands, but he was hesitating to use it. If he did he would be invading her privacy, never mind what she would do to him if she saw him peeping. He let out a big sigh before activating it. He needed to find out what was going on. His molecule began to scramble as he slowly made his way through her window, wall and her curtains. Once he had made his way all the way through into her room, he turned the orb off and placed it on her desk. As he looked around, he became more and more concerned. Her bed sheets were stuffed in a corner, her mattress was up against the door, and her vases were smashed as well as her mirrors. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small notebook, resting on her desk. It seemed as though this was the only thing in her room that hadn't been touched. He took a quick look at the first few pages and couldn't help to let out a small smile as he saw all her fantasies about him, everything from scenes on a beach at sunset, to him as a centaur. He continued until he got to her most recent entries. She had written down everything that they had done since they built the Coolest Coaster Ever. As he went through, he saw a huge patch of black at the bottom of the page. '_Maybe she got something wrong._'

He put the book back down and started to look around her room. Something was beginning to worry him. If she locked herself in her room, and she wouldn't come out for anyone, where was she? He tried to examine everything to find out what happened to her, but nothing indicated where she went. He got down on his knees to get a look under her bed when he saw something that made his heart sink. From under the bed, he pulled out small bits of orange fabric. He pulled out around ten pieces before he found a piece with half a badge on it. He then realised that all these bits of fabric were from her Fireside Girl sash. He took a look at the badge and, though it was torn in half, he instantly recognised it. It was the 'Help Thy Neighbour' patch. He reached under the bed again and pulled out more badges. He looked at the patches in his hand to find they were all 'Help Thy Neighbour' patches. He knew how she got these and it made him happy and sad that this girl had spent almost her entire life helping him. But sadness began to take over as he realised that she ripped up, shredded her most prised possession. He would have confronted her about this, as this began to upset him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He put the pieces of her shredded sash back under her bed and picked up the orb.

However, just when he was about to activate it, he heard a small noise coming from her wardrobe. He couldn't identify it, but it seemed like a whimper. He slowly put the orb back on her desk and made his way towards her wardrobe. The thought hadn't crossed his mind of what he might find in there, he simply opened the wardrobe doors as carefully as he could. He opened the doors as wide as they could go to find… nothing, nothing but her numerous pink pinafores and some coats and formal dresses. He sighed again, thinking that he made the noise up in his head. He decided to leave again before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He could see her shoes just poking from out of her dresses. She had plenty of shoes in her wardrobe but he could see her socks coming from them. Intrigued, he pulled back her dresses to the other side of the wardrobe to find something that made his heart stop. In the corner of her wardrobe, curled up in the corner, beside a few plates of food that had hardly been touched, was her, either sleeping or passed out. As he blinked his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real, she slowly moved her head out of her knees and placed it up against the side of the wardrobe. He looked down at what should have been the girl he hadn't seen in days, but what he was looking at was more of an echo. Her skin had turned from a healthy pinkish white to a pale grey. The only colour on her face was on her cheeks where her tears had stained her face. He looked down at her arms and legs and he had to hold in his tears to when he saw how thin she had gotten. Isabella was always thin, but he could see the outline of her bones. This girl before him was not the girl he had fallen in love with but he needed to help her. As he leant in to her, he noticed her bow was wedged in some mashed potatoes. Phineas saw this as a sign that she had given up. He continued and grabbed her shoulders.

"Isabella. Isabella!" She didn't wake up so he shook her gently. "Isabella! Wake up!" Still, she did not wake. "Isabella please! I need you to wake up! Please!" He began to shake her harder now. "Isabella! Wake up! ISABELLA!" Shouting at her seemed to stir her from her sleep. She had trouble adjusting to the light as she began to squint and blink, in an effort to see clearly. However, when she saw that distinctive triangle head her eyes shot open in fury.

"GET OUT!"

**Ooh, I do leave you guys on a cliff hanger don't I. Not much to say except that the next chapter is almost complete. Don't know when I could get around uploading it, but I assure you, I'll try to get it to you ASAP!**

**Next time: Phineas finally finds Isabella but is this the same girl he fell in love with? Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**Hello people of Fan fiction land! I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I'm currently speaking to you through my new 'Fanfictionhijack-inator'! I just have this to say. I hate you. I hate all of you! I know I could have made an anonymous comment on one of your pieces but it just wasn't evil enough, so I hijacked one of them. I've seen some of the stuff on this site and frankly… frankly I'm disappointed. I know this site is for people to release their creativity but come on. Of all the things in the world to think of and you come up with me… and Perry the Platypus… Uh, let me get one thing clear, I hate him and hating him is all I'll ever do. I know sometimes I could be considered an 'associate' or even a 'friend', but it's all in evil faith okay. Nothing weird goes on behind closed doors okay, well, it depends on your definition of weird, but nothing like… Uh, this is taking longer than expected. Let's just say you now have a future ruler of the Tri-State Area that hates you. And now presenting… um, some guy's story about some kids or somert.**

Phineas recoiled a bit. He didn't expect this from her. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!"

"Isabella I…"

"GET OUT NOW! GET OUT!" Phineas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't think she could get this mad at anything, never mind him. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Isabella, please…" She struggled to move out of the wardrobe, but her rage pushed her on. Her tears began to run down her face yet again.

"GET OUT!"

"It's me. I… It's Phineas."

"GET OUT!" At this point, Isabella had crawled out of the wardrobe but Phineas didn't want to touch her in case she got even more upset. Meanwhile, her mother had woken up because of her daughters screaming and was beginning to knock down her door, desperate to see her daughter.

"Isa, are you alright? ISA!" Neither Phineas or Isabella noticed her mother calling out to her. He saw in her eyes that she was so scared. Whoever she thought he was, she was so scared of him. If not being able to see her had broken his heart, seeing her like this must have shredded it into dust. The strongest emotion he was feeling at the moment, for some reason, was guilt. He felt as though this was his fault but he didn't know why. Just then, her mattress that was propped up against her door fell over as her mother was trying to force her way into her room. Phineas didn't notice though. He was still trying to work out how Isabella changed this much in a few days.

"PHINEAS!" This snapped him out of his trance. "GET OUT!" He turned around to find the mattress on the floor and her bedroom door about to come apart. With Isabella yelling at him and her mom about to break in, he panicked and picked up the orb. He then took one last look at Isabella, who was trying to hold herself up in an attempt to look less vulnerable, and simply shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." were his last words to her before he activated the orb and started to run back home. Isabella felt as though her mind was collapsing in on itself as her mom broke the lock on the door and burst in.

"Isa what's wro…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw her daughter. She had almost forgotten what she looked like but what she was seeing in front of her was far from what she remembered. The very sight of her daughter in this state sent her emotions into overload. "Oh, my Isa." She tried to reach out for her daughter but she slapped her hands away.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She had never yelled at her mother before so this upset her more than it would any other parent. "GET OUT GET OUT! GET OUT!" Even though she was physically weak, her mind and emotions were as strong as ever. Her mother couldn't stand to see her daughter like this and so she ran out of her room as fast as she could run and locked herself in her room for the night. For Isabella, this was the worst night of her life. The boy she loved and her own mother had seen her at her worst. She quickly dispelled the thought and made her way back into her wardrobe, leaving behind a river of tears.

Ferb had been waiting ages for his brother to return and had nodded off a few minutes ago. Phineas, however, had been sitting under the tree in the backyard for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened. It just didn't seem real to him. It felt more like a dream. No. A nightmare. He couldn't imagine for one second what could make Isabella turn on him like that. He couldn't imagine it, because it was not in her nature. She wasn't one to hold a grudge or hurt anyone. However, he had never seen her or anyone so scared before. '_Maybe her fear sent her over the edge?_' But then he thought '_What could scare her that much that she would react like that?_' He didn't want to think about it anymore and made his way up the rope and into his bedroom. As Phineas began to pull the rope back in through the window, he glanced at the clock. It was now ten past midnight. He then looked to his brother, who had fallen asleep while waiting for him. However, as he lay down on the bed after closing the window, Ferb began to stir.

"How was it?" Ferb said quietly, shocking Phineas for a second.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, trying to keep his emotions out of this conversation.

"I've got all summer to sleep. Now tell me how it went."

"Can't this wait till morning?" Ferb pointed to the clock. "I meant when the sun comes out." Ferb shrugged his shoulders at this. "Please Ferb; can I talk about this later?"

"Okay, but can you just give me something?"

"Okay." He turned to look his brother square in the eyes. "It's far from good." He quickly turned over on his side and forced his eyes shut to go to sleep. Ferb wanted to know more but he knew whatever happened over there, Phineas needed some to understand it. He rested his head on his pillow and let out a big sigh before closing his eyes to sleep. They would talk about this later.

_Later that morning_

Ferb awoke to find Phineas shaking him by the shoulders and, by the look on his face, he had been crying. "Ferb. Ferb!"

"What? What is it?"

"I shoulda talked to you sooner. I couldn't sleep knowing that she's over there, living like that."

"Like… like what."

"Well she's… and the thing…" Ferb sat him down on his bed keeping his arm around his shoulder.

"Shh. Start from the beginning." Phineas wiped the tears off his face and took a deep breath.

"Well when I got into her room, it… it was a mess. She'd… she'd."

"Phineas, try to keep calm. Go through it slowly."

"Thanks. Well, there was her mattress that was up against the door, her bed sheets were thrown into a heap in the corner. Her mirrors had been smashed and there was… under her bed."

"What? What was under the bed?"

"It… it was her sash." Ferb looked at him, confused, expecting a different answer. "Her Fireside Girls sash and it was… just… ripped to shreds. Why would she do that? Why?" Phineas' sobs had begun to become more frequent. Ferb pulled him in closer to console him.

"Come on Phineas; don't break down on me now. Slow your breathing down." Phineas took Ferb's words to heart and began to breathe slower than before. "Go on."

"Well, I put her sash, or what was left of it, back under her bed and I… I was about to go out…"

"And?"

"I was gonna go out and that's… that when I heard her." Everything in Phineas' body was telling him to burst out in tears but Ferb's arm around him seemed to hold the tears back, for now. "She was hiding in… in her wardrobe. But… it was more like… living. She had plates of uneaten food and drink around her. She was so pale… so weak." Though Ferb's face was expressionless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Her dress was torn in some places and it looked like she hadn't taken it off in days. Yet when I tried to wake her up, I forgot about that. She was so angry, so violent, that… I forgot she was so weak. She probably would have hit me if she wasn't." Ferb would have protested to this, knowing full well that Isabella wasn't a violent person, but Phineas wouldn't make this up. "She was so angry but she was so scared Ferb. I saw it in her eyes. She was so…scared and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Anything else?"

"Her…her mom tried to get in so I had to go. I didn't want to leave her but I… I just panicked and left her there. I could still hear shouting when I left. I felt so guilty leaving her there instead of helping. It was… horrifying." Ferb looked over to Perry who was sleeping in his basket, or so he thought. In fact, Perry had been listening to their entire conversation. He felt so sorry for Phineas. He had finally realised his true feelings for his neighbour and best friend but now, it appeared that she didn't love him back. The last time he felt sorry for him is when the O.W.C.A had to use Dr. D's Amnesia-inator to wipe his mind. Of all the times to express her love, she had to do it then, when none of them would remember.

"I think you should tell mom."

"What? I… I can't tell her. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if she finds out I broke into Isabella's bedroom, at night? Never mind the other stuff!"

"Phineas, this has gotten too serious to keep between us. If she is as bad as you say she is…"

"Of course she is!"

"…then we need to tell mom about it." Phineas sighed in defeat.

"Right. After breakfast. We'll tell her then."

**Next Time: Well, what do you think is gonna happen? Work it out thinky-boys. You wanna know what I think will happen? I defeat Perry the Platypus and rule the Tri-State Area. Oooh, that sounds good! Will it happen? I highly doubt it. Or will it? Of course it will. Or will it? Yes! No! Maybe!**

**Yeah look at that. I left it vague and mysterious so you'll worry about next time. Yeah! Evil, baby!**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**Greetings all! I've alerted the O.W.C.A to Doof's activities so I need not worry about him hijacking another one of my fanfictions. Any who, been doing some serious work on this and the next few chapters are almost ready. Expect to see them within the week. And now, Presenting: **_**The Return of Super-Daffy Meets Gremlins 2 Part 6: The Movie! **_

After breakfast, Phineas and Ferb sat down with Linda, ready to tell all. They would have told their dad too if he wasn't already at work at the antiques shop. For Linda, the boys had been acting strange in the past few days. Phineas was unusually quiet and reserved and Ferb, well, Ferb acted normally but Linda could see that something was on his mind. "Mom" began Phineas, "I… we need to tell you something…" Linda began to get worried. The boys would usually tell her anything straight away but if they needed to sit her down to tell her, it must be serious. "…and before we do, can you promise you won't get mad?" This was a sign for all parents that their children had been up to no good. "Mom?"

"I promise honey." Phineas took a deep breath before starting. He knew that this conversation would take a lot out of him.

"It's about Isabella." Linda had noticed that she hadn't shown up for the past few days. What was more unusual though is that she noticed that they were holding hands a lot a few days ago. She guessed that they had said they liked one another but if that was the case, why hadn't she been coming over? "A few days ago, me and Isabella…um …"

"Did you say you liked her?"

"Kind of… we…. kissed." Linda was a bit startled by this but her son was growing up.

"Phineas do you need relationship advice?"

"No… wait, yes… I mean… I don't know." He turned to Ferb for an answer.

"Phineas, just tell her what happened."

"Wait, 'what happened'? What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Mom I think it will be easier if I told you and you leave your questions 'till the end."

"Okay" Linda said nervously.

Agent P slid down the tube and landed straight into his chair.

"Ah, Agent P. Sorry for taking time out of you current mission but this is an emergency. It seems that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is working on a new –inator which could be a threat to our current agent working on the situation. Your mission; go stop Doof from completing that –inator. Good luck Agent P." Perry was kind of relieved. He now had a mission he was comfortable with. Defeating Doof was easier than interfering with Phineas and Ferb's life.

"…and then I went through her window into her room and…"

"Wait, back up. You broke into Vivian's house!?"

"Not exactly… I sneaked in." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Phineas, that's Breaking and Entering! How…"

"Mom, please, let him explain" The sound of Ferb's voice seemed to have the power to make anyone stop and listen.

"Okay."

"I went into her room and she had ripped up, broken, smashed everything and then I found her. She was starving, weak and frightened. But she was so angry, I couldn't help her." Linda was doing her best to take this in. "I had to leave her there when Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was about to burst in. I couldn't… I shoulda…" Ferb was soon to calm him down.

"Are you sure that this was… real?"

"What?"

"Well, Candace was at your age when she began to 'bust' you for things that weren't even there."

"Mom! I'm not making this up! Tell her Ferb." Ferb gave her a small nod in agreement.

"Well, putting the fact that your broke into their house aside, I think I should go over to check on Vivian and Isabella." Phineas and Ferb began to feel relieved. Their mom had understood the situation and now they might be able to help Isabella now that an adult was on their side. "I want you two to stay here though." Phineas' smile dropped.

"What? Wait Mom! Why have we got to stay here!?"

"Well, from what you've told me, it might be best if Vivian doesn't see you right now." Phineas shot up from the couch.

"But Mom!"

"Phineas. Stay here. That's an order." And with that, Linda made her way over to Vivian's. Phineas thought that his mom would be the ticket to enter the Garcia-Shapiro house and to see Isabella without an argument with her mom but now he had to stay at home? Phineas slowly made his way to the window overlooking the street. Ferb, concerned walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, again.

"I've gotta help her Ferb. I just gotta."

Vivian hadn't slept the previous night. Having seen her daughter, that unwell, that quickly, she could no longer call herself a mother. A mother would have broken through her door from the beginning and would have quickly consoled her. She couldn't look at her daughter anymore without being reminded on how bad a mother she thought she was. She kept thinking about what she should have done to help her daughter. Each time she thought of something, her confidence as a mother diminished. Just then the doorbell rang. She looked through the window to see Linda, waiting patiently at the door. She quickly composed herself and opened the door to her friend and welcomed her with a faux smile.

"Oh, hi Linda. What do you want?"

"Hi Vivian, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Linda entered her house and immediately sat on her couch. Vivian closed the door and promptly joined her.

"Vivian, I'm not sure how to say this but…"

"But?"

"…but, is there something wrong with Isabella?" Vivian was totally thrown off by this comment. How had she found out?

"No. Why would you say that?" she replied nervously.

"Well, Phineas told me…"

"What! Told you what?"

"Well, he told me… pretty much everything."

"Everything?"

Ferb was getting concerned, really concerned. Phineas had been sitting on the sofa in complete silence since they last talked. Ferb hated it when Phineas was quiet. It made him realise that he did most of the talking for them their entire life. Ferb didn't know why he didn't talk much. He just felt that he could better express himself through his actions rather than words. He was getting uncomfortable watching Phineas, twiddling his thumbs, lost in deep thought. Phineas was searching his feelings, trying to find out how he felt. This situation that he had created a few days ago had thrown him into an emotional roulette. If he left it to chance he could emotionally destroyed. He couldn't leave it to chance; he never left anything to chance. He stood up sharply and made his way to the door. Ferb went to go after him but stopped when Phineas turned around.

"I'm going over there."

"What? But mom said…"

"I don't care what she said." Ferb was astounded by this. He was actively going against his mom. Phineas saw the look on his face and decided to explain. "I didn't mean it like that. I… I just meant that… It's hard to explain. I don't want to upset mom but, I need to go to Isabella. She needs my help and… and no one is gonna stop me." Ferb relaxed and nodded as he felt that Phineas was asking for his support. Back at the Garcia-Shapiro house, Linda held Vivian in her arms. After finding out her friend knew of her and her daughter's situation, Vivian had broken down. She couldn't keep this secret anymore and, while it hurt, it was also a relief that someone else knew. However a pressing question caused her to break from her friend's grip.

"Wait! How did he get into my daughter's bedroom!?"

"He told me he got in through the window."

"How? It… it was locked."

"I don't know, maybe she left it open that night?"

"Why would she? And… and why would he do this?" Linda stared at her in confusion.

"D… don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Phineas and Isabella… are… um." Linda hesitated for a bit before Vivian spoke up.

"Linda, would you just te…"

"Love. They're in love." Vivian had to pick her jaw up from the floor from this revelation.

"What? She told him?"

"Not exactly. He kissed her."

"He… kissed… her?" Just when she was trying to get her head around this revelation, the front door flung open as Phineas and Ferb headed towards Isabella's room. Both Linda and Vivian jumped up from their seats. "Phineas, I… I…" she went to reach out for him but Ferb stopped her.

"Phineas! Ferb, what's he doing?" his mother said, obviously panicked.

"He's come to save her." He said calmly.

**Next Time: An emotional confrontation awaits Phineas but is this the end of his ordeal?**


	7. Chapter 6: A Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**And we may be near the end, ladies and gentlemen and Phineas has set his sights on saving Isabella. Meanwhile, as you will no doubt see below you, Doof plans to take out his old enemy when another one shows up to thwart him. Beware; those of you with weak hearts may want to turn away as this chapter contains a lot of feels.**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Soon, I will be rid of that troublesome Agent forever!" Just then, Perry broke down Doof's front door but was quickly trapped in a glass cage, shaped like a house. "Ah, Planty the… wait! Perry the Platypus!? What are you doing here?" Perry chattered at him in anger. "What do you mean you're here to foil my plan? You lost that right when you failed to show up yesterday and I had to be foiled by someone else!" It wasn't Perry's fault that he didn't show up, he had a bigger mission complete. "Well, seeing as you're here, I might as well continue with my latest evil scheme. Oh, by the way, how do you like your trap? It's a greenhouse. You know… cause… if you were… a plant, you'd be trapped in… in a greenhouse." Doof let out a sigh of frustration. "You know you coulda picked any day to show up and you pick today!" Perry chattered again to keep him on topic. "Right, my evil scheme." He walked over to a giant tarp covering his newest –inator. "Behold! The Flora Exterminator-inator! Wait. Or is it the Flora Extem-inator? Oh well, what do you care, you're a platypus. Now, with this, I will exterminate all plant life in the TRI-STATE AREA! Including that know it all Planty the Potted Plant." Doof pressed a button to power up his –inator. "Ha-ha! No one can stop me now!" Perry reached in his hat and pulled out a small rock. "Wait, Perry the Platypus. Has no one told you not to throw rocks in a glass house?" Perry ignored him and shattered his trap with the rock and proceeded to throw the rock at Doof, which he narrowly avoided. "Woah, are you trying to kill me or something!?" Just then Perry jumped up to his height and smacked him with his tail.

Phineas had made his way to Isabella's bedroom door, which had its lock broken off the previous night. Meanwhile, Ferb was keeping both moms calm in the living room. Ferb knew Phineas needed to do this by himself, even he wouldn't interfere. Phineas took one last deep breath and entered her room and closed the door behind him. The room remained in the same state as the night before except the mattress now stood in the corner. Phineas looked towards her wardrobe. He remembered her, laying there, starving. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Seeing her like that, made him angry. It made him angry at himself that he let her hurt herself like that. He opened the wardrobe doors and pulled the clothes away to find her, in the same position he had first found her in. Instead of trying to shake her awake he grabbed her arms and pulled her from out the wardrobe.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, WAKE UP!" She opened her eyes slowly to see Phineas waking her up, again. At this point, she was having trouble identifying which was the real world and what were her nightmares.

"GET OUT! PHINEAS, GET OUT!"

"Isabella, look to me!"

"GET OUT, PHINEAS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Isabella closed her eyes tight, trying to find her happy place.

"Isabella! Look at me!" He turned her head towards his, leaving his hands on her cheeks. "Isabella, look at me, please." He needed her to look at him and remember who she was, what he meant to her. She was trembling now and mumbling something under her breath. Phineas could only make out part of it.

"Please, please… get out... Please…my head… please get out." Phineas now began to shake her hard.

"Isabella, look at me. Please, you need to look at me!" Her eyes shot open in pure fury.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" '_Her head?_' thought Phineas. How could she believe this wasn't real? She closed her eyes shut again, tighter than before. Phineas needed a new approach. His attention turned towards her mirror. While she had smashed it, most of the actual mirror was actually intact. He grabbed her by the waist to get her standing and then he helped her up by her arms and dragged her towards the mirror. Phineas was surprised how light she was but it quickly dawned on him that she would be this light cause she was nothing but skin and bones.

"Isabella. Just open your eyes, please." Isabella didn't know what to do. She was lost, had no idea what was reality but most importantly, she was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life. "Isabella. Please listen to me. Just… just open your eyes." Phineas saw in her reflection that she had begun to relax. She slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see Phineas looking back at her but instead, she saw someone who looked similar to her. There were some differences though. Her hair was greasy and bunched up in clumps. Her skin was a faded pink and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her clothes were all creased and there were also some small tears on her skirt. But what was the most striking difference between her and this girl before her was that she had no bow in her hair. As Isabella subconsciously reached for her bow, the girl in front of her did the same. It was then she realised, that this girl she was looking at, was her. This was the first time she had seen herself in days and she imagined that she would still look the same but, as the reality of the situation kicked in, her emotions that she had been keeping locked up, burst out. Phineas was quick to turn her around and wrap his arms around her. Time suddenly stopped for the both of them. It seemed as though an eternity would pass them by and they wouldn't take notice.

"I… I… I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she repeated.

"No. You don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who's sorry." Isabella took her head off his shoulders and looked at him, confused.

"How… how can you say... that? Look how… how I hurt you."

"I'm sorry that I let you get this way. I should have done something. Anything."

"Phineas… it…it's not your fault."

"It is! Ever since Ferb and I made that machine, things have just gotten from bad to worse."

"What? What about our kiss? We did kiss right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. The kiss was the only good thing that's come of this."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. This is my fault."

"Phineas, stop it."

"No. It's my fault, but I'm gonna make it up to you somehow."

"You don't need to."

"I do, and I think have found a way to start." Phineas closed his eyes and moved slowly towards her, his lips moving towards hers. She closed her eyes and moved forwards towards him but when their lips were centimetres apart, she backed off. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting there, holding her knees in her arms.

"Izzy, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Phineas, I… I just can't"

"Wha… what do you mean you can't?"

"I… don't know if I can… be with you anymore?"

"I… but… I…"

"I think it would be best if you go." Phineas moved closer to her.

"But… but… but I came here to help you."

"And you don't know how grateful I am. You pulled me out of… of a really dark place and I don't know if I would have ever gotten out without your help but I… can't be with you. I don't want to hurt you…"

"But you are hurting me, now!" Phineas felt as though he had lost her.

"Phineas, I don't' want to do this…"

"Then don't!"

"I have to. Please, it… it would be best if you just go." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't planned on this when he decided to help her. He expected her to be a damsel in distress and that he was her white knight. It was stupid now he was going over it again in his head but he never expected her to do this to him.

"Isabella… please!"

"Phineas, I need you to go. Please… before I end up doing something that... that…" Isabella, unbeknownst to Phineas, moved her hand behind her and slowly wrapped her fingers around a shard of glass from the mirror. She would never hurt Phineas, willingly. But, if she was forced to make a decision, she knew of one other person who she could hurt and it would end all this pain that she was feeling now. Before she could act, Phineas decided to leave. But when Phineas left, there were no tears, no anger, and no emotion. He simply got up and walked away. This upset Isabella the most. She felt as though she broke him and it made her sick. The one thing she wanted in this world and something was holding her back from it. She just wanted to fall in to his arms and lay there, knowing that together, everything could be alright. But then she remembered what she did to keep herself from remembering that day. She remembered how she couldn't control her actions. If Phineas reminded her of that day, what would she do to him to stop her from remembering? She didn't think about it anymore. She couldn't. The very thought of doing that to Phineas was traumatising. Meanwhile, Ferb was trying to keep both moms from going into Isabella's room. Both of them were so worried. Anything could be happening in there and they wanted to know.

"It's been too long, I'm going in." Vivian said, getting up from the couch and moving towards Ferb.

"Please Mrs Garcia-Shapiro; Phineas needs to do this by himself." Just then, Phineas walked past them, heading for the front door.

"Phineas! What happened? Phineas!" yelled Vivian at Phineas, who either didn't hear her or chose not to, as he walked out of her house. "Phineas!" she yelled again, trying to catch him up.

"Vivian, hold on!" yelled Linda who quickly went after her friend. Ferb was now alone in the living room. With quiet being restored to the house, the only sound he could here was faint sobbing coming from down the hall. Ferb had had enough. It was clear now that whatever was going on between those two, he would need to intervene.

**Next Time: As you can no doubt guess, it's time for Ferb's confrontation with Isabella. Will he get her to take Phineas back or will she stick to her guns? On the other side of town, will Perry defeat Doof and foil his latest plan or does Doof have something else up his sleeve?**

**Keep your eyes peeled at midnight, UK time, for what could be the end for one of the gang, or not. Just… just wait until 12 o'clock, midnight UK time to find out. **


	8. Chapter 7: Or a Tragic One?

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**If you think that the last chapter had a lot of feels, you ain't seen anything yet. We all know that in the Phineas and Ferb universe, uncertainty is an everyday occurrence and this chapter is no different.**

Ferb made his way to Isabella's room and slowly opened the door revealing the young girl, curled up on the floor, crying. The image before him reminded him of when they travelled around the world and got stuck on a desert island. That was when she told him about her feelings. Ferb had always had an inkling, well; he would have had to have been Phineas not to notice how she acted around him. But, as sad as it was to say, Ferb didn't care how she felt right now. She had spent all of these years yearning for Phineas but now that he showed interest in her, she shunned him, breaking his heart, just as he realised he wanted to be with her. As soon as she took her head out of her arms to see Ferb standing there, she forced her head back down.

"Ferb, please go away." Ferb ignored her and walked over to her. "I said go away, I just want to be alone right now." Ferb ignored her once again and sat down beside her.

"That's how you got in this mess in the first place. That's how you got all of us in this mess." Isabella kept her head down so Ferb couldn't see the remorse on her face.

"Please just go… I don't… need this." She said, clutching the shard of glass from before in her hands, out of Ferb's view.

"You don't need this? What about my brother? The boy who you couldn't wait to marry? What about him? And what happened to the girl who couldn't wait to marry him? What happened to her?

"You think that I don't regret what I did? You have no idea how bad I feel about this." Isabella took her head out of her arms to face Ferb. "I regret everything! I regret what I did to all of you but there was nothing else I could do. I was scared, so, so scared. I… I needed to think."

"Think, about what!?"

"About Phineas… about everything."

"If you regret what you did then what did you do to Phineas?" Isabella gave him a confused look, wondering what he was referring to. "Just now. Phineas walking out, without a trace of emotion on his face. What was that? And don't you say 'nothing 'cause even though he was showing no emotion, I could tell he was hurting inside."

"I… I can't be with him. Not anymore." She let out a small chuckle. "I'm making it sound like I'm dumping him after months together."

"You really have no clue do you?" She gave him another confused look. "This isn't just a simple break up. Whether you were romantically involved with each other or not, you've been best friends for years. The things we've… you've gone through together solidified your relationship. And just now, that you've taken your relationship to the next level, you decide that… I don't know... he isn't good enough and you just choose to abandon him."

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it!?"

"I'm… trying to keep him safe."

"What!?"

"You won't understand."

"Then make me. Make me understand."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand it. I don't. All I know is the last thing I want is for Phineas to get hurt and by keeping him away from me, I'm keeping him safe."

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"I… I can't explain it."

"If you can't explain anything, I have better places to be." Isabella hung her head back down as Ferb got up. She gripped the shard harder, cutting her hands, as if to punish herself. "But before I go, let me tell you something." Isabella looked back up to him. "That boy thought the world of you, even before you got together. Every day before we went to bed, he'd talk about you. It may have not been romantic, but it showed that he cared more for you than Django, Irving, Buford, Baljeet or, sometimes, even me. When you kissed, you built that boy a city and now, you've just tore it down."

"I… I'm sorry."

"He came over every day in an attempt to see you and every day your mom turned him away. Every day and every night he would think of you, locked up in here and it terrified him that whatever you was doing in here, no one could know, not even him."

"I… I… I didn't…"

"You talk about not hurting him, and I don't know what that means, but I can tell you this; nothing you could do could hurt him worse than this. I wouldn't be surprised if he locked himself in **his** room because of this. If you want to keep him safe… If you want to keep him from hurting, you'll come with me and apologise." Isabella looked down towards the floor and considered her options. With each second that passed, Ferb grew more and more agitated. Isabella moved her head back into her legs to look down at the shard of glass she was holding. The edges of the shard were stained red. She then looked at her hands. There were many small cuts running along her palm. As she looked at her bleeding hands, she couldn't help but think that this is what she had done to Phineas's heart. She had cut it into many pieces and left it to bleed and now that he had a chance to heal it, she took the knife and delivered the killing blow to his emotions. She felt so guilty. After a while, Ferb turned to walk out and return to his brother but he stopped as he heard Isabella say:

"Take me with you."

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry's fight with Doof had reached its climax, or so Perry thought. Perry jumped towards his –inator and kicked it off of the balcony.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" yelled Doof as he ran over in a vain attempt to save his creation. Perry stood triumphant and was about to depart when Doof decided to up his game. "You know Perry the Platypus, I spend all day working on these things and you won't let me use them for even a single second." He walked over to a large computer desk. "I was going to leave this for another day, but you've forced my hand. Behold, the Monotreme-inator!" Perry wondered how this was going to help Doof defeat him. "Its primary function is to locate Platypuses but, it also holds a secondary function; to eradicate them!" He pressed a combination of buttons on the front panel and a laser like device emerged from the machine and aimed immediately at Perry. Perry was quick to react and quickly jumped out of the way of the green laser that could have killed him. He couldn't relax though as the laser blasts kept on coming. "And the best part is it only affects platypuses! If it hits anything that isn't a platypus, it does nothing. So you can't trick this thing to blast me this time Perry the Platypus." Perry wasn't paying attention; he was too busy trying to save his skin. He needed back up and fast. He leaped behind Doof in an effort to humiliate him by letting his –inator zap him. The laser pointed towards Doof and fired but he remained perfectly still. The laser hit him and he was completely unaffected. "I told you Perry the Platypus, this –inator only affects your kind. If it hits anything else, it does nothing. This way, I'm completely safe." He moved out of the way and the laser resumed firing on Perry.

After avoiding a few more laser blasts, Perry found himself behind Doof's sofa. The laser kept firing but the sofa protected Perry from eradication. "Perry the Platypus! Get out from there. You can't just hide behind my sofa forever can you? Well, I know you can't, 'cause eventually you'll die without food or water. Well, you are a Platypus. Who knows, you could live for a hundred years or somethin', I dunno." Doof walked over to his sofa to find Perry messing with his communicator. "Hey, come on, go, scat, go and get eradiated!" Perry's response was to punch him in the nose. "Agh, what the? Come on! All I'm asking you to do is to get from behind the sofa and die, what's wrong with that?" Perry chattered angrily in response. "Hello, I'm EVIL! Plus, all that radiation getting blasted into the sofa can't be good. Come to think of it, I should have really expected this, especially from you. Wait, what am I doing? Get out of here, you!" Doof resumed trying to get Perry from behind the sofa.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas had just entered his room and immediately locked the door. He then proceeded to lie on top of his bed and stare up at the ceiling. Just behind the door was Vivian and Linda, almost pleading for Phineas to tell them what happened and if he was alright.

"Phineas! Tell me what happened in there! Tell me what you did to my daughter!" Linda pushed out of the way.

"Vivian, please! Phineas? Can you just tell me if you're all right, honey?" Phineas couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything. He had learned a few years ago that he was very adept at shutting out the world, but he never had to before. He wanted to shut out the world because it had been so cruel to him. It was almost as if someone was toying with his life. "Phineas, do you want some time alone?" No reply came. "Come on Vivian, we should leave him for the moment."

"But…"

"Come on." Linda pulled Vivian away from the door and into the kitchen to talk things over. Phineas, hearing them move downstairs let out a small sigh of relief and turned on his side. His attention was immediately drawn to the top drawer of his computer desk. He got up and opened the draw, knowing exactly what he was looking for. He moved numerous pens and notepad out of the way until he found what he was looking for; a big red book entitled: Memories. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the book. He didn't really believe in these books. With a brain like his, he wouldn't forget anything but ever since Isabella's eleventh birthday, he found himself collecting all of the photos of him and his friends and putting them in this book. As he flicked through all the photos of him and his friends, he found himself smiling. Just looking at these old photos seemed to make him forget about what was happening now. As he kept flicking through the pages of memories he began to see an unusual pattern. On every page, there were more and more photos of him and Isabella until every page was filled with photos of him and Isabella. How had he not noticed this before? Although they were pictures of two friends enjoying each other's company, it seemed as though there was something else there. There was something, some bond between them that they didn't have with anyone else. Of course that was just memories now. He turned towards his bedside table and reached into the top drawer, only to pull out a pair of scissors. He then turned back towards the book and let out a small sigh.

Back downstairs, Linda was consoling her friend who had lost hope in ever being a good mother again. "Vivian, come on. You're a great mom."

"How can you say that after this?"

"Because you did what you thought was best."

"What?"

"You did what you thought was best for your daughter, and, while it wasn't the best thing for her, you showed you always cared."

"But what good is that now, I mean…" Just then, both of them the front door open and close. They rushed to the door to find Isabella, doing her best to walk on her own, being helped by Ferb who had his arm under hers, supporting her. "Isabella, I…" she stopped as Isabella put her hand up to her mother's face.

"Mom, I need to do this now, or I'll never get another chance."

"Do what?"

"Mom… just, please let me go up there."

"No. No more secrets. I… I just want you to tell me something… anything!"

"I need to say sorry."

_Doofenshmirtz is tappin' his foot on the floor!_

Doof had given up trying to get Perry the Platypus from behind his couch and had been impatiently tapping his foot on the floor for a few minutes. Eventually, his annoyance gave way to anger.

"Come on, this is ridiculous! Seriously! Imagine if someone was watching this! I'd look like an idiot! Well, if I can't get you from behind the couch, I'll move the couch from in front of you!" Doof ran to one arm of the couch and attempted to push it out of the way. He moved it about an inch before he gave up. He looked around the back of the couch to find Perry smiling at him. "Shut up! I haven't done my morning workout, that's all." He stood back up and yelled "NORM!" Norm immediately burst through a wall to meet his 'father'.

"Yes, sir?"

"Firstly, please learn how to use the doors!" He pointed out that Norm and broke through a wall right next to a door. "Secondly, can you move this couch for me?"

"Are you thinking of implementing 'feng shui', sir?"

"Feng shui? What the? No, I'm not opening a sushi restaurant; I just want you to move this couch." Norm grabbed the bottom of the couch with one hand and the top of it with the other.

"Where to, sir?"

"Where to? I don't care, just move it already!" Norm lifted the couch a few centimetres off of the floor and put the couch down a few inches closer to Doof.

"Is that better?"

"What? No it's not better! When I say move it, I don't mean like a nudge, I mean stick it somewhere else in the room!"

"But it is somewhere else in the room, sir."

"Just… just… Oh just throw it out. From the number of times it's been hit by the Monotreme-inator, it's probably got more radiation than… than a…" Doof then looked towards Norm who was watching him, expectantly. "Just throw it out!"

"Throwing, sir." Norm lifted the couch to throw it over the balcony, but stopped as Perry climbed on top of the couch and leapt on Norms head. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Norm began to rotate his head erratically as the Monotreme-inator aimed for Perry. However, whenever the beam came close to hitting Perry, the other side of Norms head would, inadvertently, block it. Doof ran towards them to try and get Perry off of Norm but the radiation from the Monotreme-inators blasts began to mess with Norm's circuits and cause his body to rotate erratically causing him to spin the couch round and round.

"Perry the Platypus! Stop that!" Perry looked down to see Norm's hands slowly losing their grip on the couch. Doof ran over the Monotreme-inator to turn it off, hoping that Norm would return back to normal and then he could blast Perry the Platypus without incident. After the push of a few buttons, the laser like device returned into its slot in the computer panel. "Aha, now you can't… do whatever… you were going to do." Perry, realising that the real danger was now gone, jumped off of Norm's head, the momentum of which caused Norm to fall. As he did, he lost his grip on the couch which flew straight into Doof and the Monotreme-inator causing the machine to short circuit and blow up. Perry pulled out his grappling gun and swung from Doof balcony and back home. Doof managed to pull himself out of the ash and machine parts and yelled "CURSE YOU PERRY…" He coughed up some ash before continuing "…THE PLATYPUS!" He fell to the floor in exhaustion before Norm came over to him.

"Shall, I fetch the broom, sir?"

"I suppose." Norm returned and handed Doof the mop. "Wha… what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm going on a secret date at an undisclosed location with Chole. Oops, I wasn't meant to tell you that." He said in his usual upbeat manner. Doof raised his eyebrow as Norm's eyes darted left to right. "Norm is out, peace." And with that, Norm flew out through the roof, despite the fact he could have flown out of the balcony, leaving Dr. Doofenshmirtz to clean up his lab, alone.

Phineas held in his one hand, one of the first images that were of just him and her, they day when she convinced him to ride the Ferris wheel with her when they when to the carnival. In his other hand, he held the pair of scissors he had pulled out of the drawer earlier. He was feeling emotionally torn. If he used the scissors, then he was effectively shutting her out forever, like she did to him. But would this make him pathetic, lashing back at her the same way she did to him? If he chose to leave the pictures as they were, it would mean he had not given up hope. But would this make him a fool, for trying to get something that he could never get again? The decision which would decide his destiny, the rest of his life, lay in his hands. He had never before experienced this kind of pressure and he needed someone to help him, but how could anyone help him with this kind of decision?

Just then, like someone was listening to his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. He could tell it wasn't his mother, it was too quiet. Then he heard a combination of knocks that indicated it was Ferb. He put both the picture and the scissors on the bed and opened the door. As he opened it, he saw her. He immediately tried to close the door on her but a foot blocked the door. He opened the door again wider to see it was Ferb's foot blocking the door.

"Phineas, could you please let me in?" Isabella pleaded. She saw the expression on his face. It was extremely similar to his expression when he gave up when they were trapped on that dessert island.

"Fine." He turned around and sat back on his bed as Ferb led Isabella inside. As Ferb closed the door, Isabella fell from his arm and hit the floor. Phineas, while trying to look nonchalant in front of her, couldn't hide his concern. He shot up from his bed and fell to his knees in front of her. "Isabella!" He reached out to pick her up, but she managed to get herself up off the floor and into a sitting position.

"You still care?" Phineas didn't know how to react to this, his emotions torn again. "Good. I still have time." Ferb, knowing they needed space, moved from behind her and stood outside, leaving the two of them transfixed on each other. "Phineas, I'm sorry"

"Don't start that again!"

"I'm not. I am sorry for that but I'm sorrier for this." With what little strength she had, but fuelled by love, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers as she let out what remaining passion she had left in a slow and steady kiss. If Phineas was confused before, his brains were scrambled now. Though he was questioning this with every fibre of his being, something was keeping his lips pressed against hers. Eventually, his emotions broke through the wall he had built around them and he burst out crying, breaking their kiss and pulling her close, chest to chest. Caught up in the moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something gleaming. She looked up and saw a pair of scissors that must have fell from Phineas' bed when he got up. While this was a loving moment between them, her mind wondered to the image of them kissing for the first time on the day that no one could remember. As she snapped out of her trance like state, she saw her hand extending towards the metal blades. Phineas had been holding her for so long as his tears ran down his face and onto her dress. All of a sudden, he felt her go limp. He tried to pull her off of him but it was more difficult than he thought. He imagined she had her arms around him but he couldn't feel them. When he eventually managed to pull Isabella off of him, he panicked once he saw her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open and she lay there in his arms, lifeless.

"FERB!" Ferb rushed in to find a horrifying scene in front of him, Phineas holding a lifeless Isabella in his hands. "GET HELP! NOW!" Ferb rushed downstairs to get Linda and Vivian while Phineas checked her pulse. It was there, but barely. "Come on Isabella! Stay with me! Please!" He began to cradle her, gently in his arms. "You can't do this to us… to me. Not now. Please! Just hold on. For my sake, please!"

**Next Time: As stated before 'uncertainty is an everyday occurrence' and to leave the uncertainty and doubt in your minds, there is no next time teaser for this one. Does this mean that this is the end? I certainly ended it like it could be. You may have a million questions that are burning in your mind so feel free to pm me or leave a review.**

_***Uncertainty is the biggest torture in love**_** ***


End file.
